


just set my heart on fire, like gasoline

by alternateevak, prkjhyng (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Cliche, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Leather Jackets, M/M, Pansexual Stanley Uris, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Swears, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Stenbrough, Underage Smoking, benverly (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/prkjhyng
Summary: The boy turned around. He was wearing a leather jacket almost identical to Stan’s, he had sunglasses on but they came off almost immediately unlike Stan’s which are always glued to his face. He was wearing black jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth and Eddie immediately decided he hated this guy. What kind of guy smokes a cancer stick in a school parking lot? He thought.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TW underage for underage smoking and homophobic slurs bc bowers





	just set my heart on fire, like gasoline

Stan revved his engine, beeping his horn in frustration. He muttered a curse to himself, glancing back up at Bill’s house as he saw the tall boy come jogging down the pathway

“Finally, Denbrough. What took you so long?” Stan called out as he rolled the window down. Bill opened the passenger door to Stan’s van, running a hand through his hair. “S-sorry,” he muttered, putting on his seatbelt as he tossed his bag into the back. Stan ruffled the younger boy’s hair, “I’m kidding, Bill.” He started to drive, passing by Eddie’s place.

Stan started light conversation, careful not to make Bill uncomfortable. The taller boy had recently been diagnosed with social anxiety, which had really made him nervous about his senior year. His stuttered had returned, and he’d shrunk back into his shell. Stan missed the old Bill. The leader Bill. But what could he do?

All of the Losers supported him, giving him a pat on the back and a hug, and promising to always be there for him. 

He’d always been close to everyone in their club. He’d always known that he could tell them anything. The only person he’d never really managed to crack was Stan. Sure, they hung out, they spent the night at each other’s place. But they’d never been _close._

Bill would give anything to be close to Stan. He hated to admit it, but God, he loved Stanley. Stan had always been so different and interesting to him. That leather jacket he never took off, and the gum he constantly chewed which drove Bill absolutely insane had become so intriguing to Bill. He just couldn’t take his eyes off him.

The only reason Stan even bothered giving him a lift was because he lived close. At least, that’s what Bill thought.

What Bill didn’t know was that Stan was rather set on him too. He’d rather die than ever admit that to him, though. The boy had enough going on in his life already, he didn’t need anything else to make him more uncomfortable. 

Before he knew it, Bill was already at school. 

He sighed as Stan turned off the ignition, jumping out of the car as Bill followed suit. “Excited for school?” Stan asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“N-no. Not really. I’m suh-so nervous.” 

Stan nodded, “Ah, I see,” he said, but he didn’t really see at all. He’d never been the shy type. 

“I’m so s-scared for my l-lit-li-l-”

“Literature class?” 

Bill smiled gratefully at him, “Yeah.” 

“Y’know, Bill-” 

He was cut off by the sound of Bill’s best friend, Eddie, yelling as he approached them. 

“Stan! Bill!” Eddie yelled as he ran up to Stan’s van. Stan had his sunglasses on, and was leaning against the window of his van. He had quiet music playing from inside and Bill was stood beside him quietly, fiddling with his hands. It wasn’t an unusual picture. They were like this often in the mornings. Usually Eddie would travel with Stan and Bill too school but he’d arrived earlier that day. 

“Eddie!” Stan exclaimed, lowering his sunglasses slightly as smile spread across his face.

“Hey Eddie,” Bill said with a shy smile. Eddie looked slightly out of breath from running across the school yard. There was a reason the boy dropped gym, and this was exactly it.

“How’re you guys? Eddie asked, jumping onto the hood of Stan’s car casually. Stan just shrugged. 

“Usual” Stan said and turned towards Bill. “What about you huh?” He said nudging him slightly, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

“Y-yeh i’m g-good th-thanks Eddie” Bill said, smiling up at his friends.

“Did either of you do the homework for calc?” Stan asked casually, like he asked them for homework regularly. Which, he did. “i really didn’t have time and i-” He continues but is cut off by the sound of the loud engine of a motorbike racing into the car park. All 3 of their heads turn towards the sound immediately. New things weren’t common in Derry and the only person who rode a motorcycle to school had already parked their vehicle. The bike pulled into an empty spot before skidding to a halt, parking across 3 of the bike places in the car park. Almost all of them. 

“Who the hell is that?” Eddie asks, bewildered. Stan narrowed his eyebrows in the direction of the bike, tilting his glasses down to get a better look. Bill was just as intrigued but he tried not to make it evident he was staring. Most of the school wasn't staring, like it was normal for this random kid to just pull up on the drive.

The mysterious motorcycle driver pulls his helmet off to reveal a head of curly hair. It was so curly it surprised Eddie that it even fit in his helmet. He placed the helmet on the handles of the bike and shook his head. Stan couldn’t help but think he was a cliche but who was he to talk. Bill was mesmerised. 

The boy turned around. He was wearing a leather jacket almost identical to Stan’s, he had sunglasses on but they came off almost immediately unlike Stan’s which are always glued to his face. He was wearing black jeans. He had a cigarette in his mouth and Eddie immediately decided he hated this guy. _What kind of guy smokes a cancer stick in a school parking lot?_ He thought.

The guy started walking towards them and Bill froze. What if he was going to talk to them? What would be say? He has trouble speaking with Stan and Eddie sometimes let alone somebody he doesn’t even know the name of. The guy came over, his glasses now pinned to his shirt. He stood in front of Stan and looked him up and down a second before laughing.

“Take a picture,” he said, looking over the three of them. “It’ll last longer” he finishes before walking past them all. As he walked past Bill he winked and finger gunned the other too. Bill froze. _Did this really cute random motorcycle kid just wink at me?_ He thought, confused before turning to Eddie and Stan.

“Did he just finger gun us?” Eddie asked Stan, bewilderment was still lingering in his voice as he stared at the guy who was now walking into the school. 

“He winked at Bill,” Stan said, his eyes also pinned on this kid.

“D-does h-he think he’s s-sm-s-smooth?” Bill asked, laughing afterwards. This broke a laugh out of his friends. Stan turned to look at him with a smile.

“Should we go inside now?” Stan asked and Bill nodded slowly. He turned to Eddie and Eddie jumped off the car. Bill reached in the window of the car and switched the radio off. He also reminded himself to grab Stan’s gum, passing it too him through the window. “Thanks Bill” He said, taking a spearmint gum and placing it in his mouth. The three waltz into school like they usually do, heading for their lockers before heading to their home rooms. It’s the usual procedure. Except this time there’s a motorcyclist who smells like peppermint strongly and wear a plain white t-shirt and leather jacket leaning against the wall next to their lockers.

Bill gulped as he walked over, nervousness spreading. He had to admit this kid was cute but he couldn’t just talk to him?

“Oh look!” The kid exclaimed as the three walked over “It’s the starers, nice to see you again?” He questioned. He smiled at them with gum between his teeth and a hand outstretched. 

“We’re not shaking your hand” Stan said, but he couldn’t help the small smile that crept onto his lips at this guys bluntness. The guy raised his eyebrows but dropped his hands.

“Hostile, man” He said, his voice fake hurting. He placed a hand on his chest in mock pain and leaned down the wall. “Oh how could you do this to me?”.

Stan rolled his eyes but was still smiling a little. Eddie was full on ignoring the kid, acting as if he wasn’t there. Bill blatantly laughed at the kid. He found it funny. He stopped laughing when he realised Stan and Eddie wasn’t laughing, not wanting to be the only one in the room laughing. 

“You find my pain funny?” This guy said, raising his eyebrows at Bill. Bill just shrugged a little, not wanting to give away his stutter to this kid. “The names Richie,hat’s yours?” He asked.

“B-b-bi-bill,” he said, cursing himself for stuttering so much. 

“B-b-bill? Nice to meet you B-b-bill,” Richie grinned, running a hand through his curls. Bill felt his throat close up slightly, chest tightening, “N-n-nice t-t-tuh-to-” Stan quickly interrupted, sensing that Bill’s anxiety had flared up.

“I’m Stanley,” he said hesitantly, finally meeting eyes with this ‘Richie’ kid, “and this is my friend Eddie.”

“Nice to meet you Stan. And you, Eds.”

“It’s Eddie,” he snapped slightly, but he was fiddling with his hands behind his facade. “Alright, Eds.”

Eddie scowled under his breath, “C’mon, Stan. Let’s go.”

“Do me a favour? Leave your pretty friend here,” he winked at Bill again, causing Bill’s face to flush as he quickly cleared his throat. He hated being the center of attention. He hated being put on the spot. He hated being embarrassed easily. Stan frowned slightly, noticing his friend squirm uncomfortably.

“Okay, that’s really enough, now-”

“What? You jealous? Leave B-b-bill with me, I promise we’ll be fine,” Richie cooed sarcastically, eyeing Stan. 

“No he’s coming with us” Eddie said, standing up for his friends. Richie rolled his eyes. 

“Let ol’ billy boy here do what he wants kids!” Richie said, a playful tone in his voice. All of a sudden the bell rung obnoxiously loudly. Richie jumped slightly, not used to the loud bell. Stan slammed his locker shut. “Oh look, time to go anyways. See you later, pretty,” Richie said, winking at Bill and turning towards the others. “See you later Stan. Oh, and you Eds” He said, pretending it was an afterthought.

“B-bye Richie” Bill said with a smile. His heart was still racing and his mind was throwing a million ways this whole conversation could be thrown back on him but the least he could do was say bye right? This guys was just trying to be nice?

As they walked past, Stan stopped in front of Richie. They were both similiar heights but Richie was slightly taller than Stan. “Me. You. Under the Bleachers. Lunch” He said, eyes serious. “Be there or be square” He said, walking away from Richie.

“Totally Stan the Man!” Richie yelled “Bet it’ll be fun!” The second bell rang and Richie jumped again, waving as the three boys walked away from him.

“He’s going to be a piece of work” Eddie said, walking quickly to keep up with his other friends. “Fucking Eds! Where did he even get that from??” He yelled, frustrated.

“Eddie. Minus the die” Stan says like its obvious. “It’s actually probably better than eddie there’s no die in it” Stan said with a smirk. 

“Thanks a lot Stanley, Thanks a lot” Eddie said “What about the s any explanation for that smart guy?” 

“Yes actually Ed just sounds really awful adding an s makes it sound way better” Stan said. A small smile tugged at his lips at the groan of frustration Eddie let out.

“What about you Bill?” Eddie asked.

“H-huh?” He asked, turning to Eddie. 

“Eds. You think it’s reasonable?” Eddie asked, hope in his voice. Bill laughed a little.

“T-totally re-reasonable” Bill said and Eddie groaned again. 

“You guys are useless. Completely useless!” Eddie yelled fondly, his voice quite loud for the usually quiet boy. Bill and Stan both laughed as they all walked into their respective home rooms, ready to struggle through another day in school.


End file.
